Edith Masen/Traits
Physcial Appearance Edith is noted be extremely attractive. Bella described Edith as Princess Belle from Beauty and the Beast. She looks exactly like her brother, with a small feminie touch; full lips, rosy cheeks when she was human. She had mid-back, long, wavy, dark chestnut hair, with a hint of red, which she inherited that from her biological mother, Elizabeth. Her eyes, once green, are now topaz or liquid gold. Her appearance changes if she hasnt fed; her eyes darken, becoming onyx black, and purple-like bruise appears underneath her eyes, like all vampires do. Edith is the shortest of the family, standing at 4'9", with a slender and thin body, due to the abuse from her first adoptive parents. She remains physcially frozen at 16, though she is technically ninety-six years old. Personality Before Edith's biological family had died in the Spanish Influenza, she was happy, loving, caring, compassionate and well look after from her parents and her older brother. That was however gone, when her family had died and she thought that Edward had died as well at that time. She was put into an orphanage, and become distant from the other children, suffering from her loss at the age of eight. When Andrew and Sarah Stearne came and adopted her, Edith was a little hesitant, but relieve that someone can care for her, but that turned around when they began to abuse her, using her as their own personal slave. She became withdrawn, shy, passive and quiet, even suicide tendencies for over the next seven years of her human life. As a vampire, she has passed on those emotions to her vampire life, only trusting family and close friends of theirs. She usually hides behind Gabriel, when meeting someone new, like Bella Swan. People point out that Edith is the quiet, shy one that clings onto Gabriel. She doesnt trust males very much, and only selected that she can trust. Once people get to know her, she is fun, loving, caring and happy. She doesnt have the most self-control in the world, as Gabriel had found her covered in her own blood, making it hard for Edith to be around humans. Powers and Abilities Like all vampires, Edith possessed the basic vampire abilities; inhuman senses, strength, speed, endurance, healing factor and agility. Edith is the third fastest runner, after Edward and Jasper. Edith is one of the rarest vampires around to only have possesed not one, but two, powers; the other being her mate; Gabriel Hale. Darkness Manipulation Edith has this ability to create and control shadows. Edith possessed this gift when she was human, as she was always in the dark when she was abused. Not only can she darken the rooms, she can also block out other vampires senses and their abilities, and only choose the vampires/humans/werewolves, she wants them to see. Fire Manipulation Edith has this ability to create and control fire. Edith discovered this gift while she was human, when she was cleaning out the living room, notice that the fire follows her around. When she turned, the fire power enhances, she can also covered herself with fire, and without a scratch. She can not died from fire particular from hers. With these two powers, Edith is one of the most powerful vampire in the vampire world, making Aro wanting her to join the Volturi ranks, every time he asks, she refuses. These abilities can replaced Jane and Alec's power.